Avarice
by kungfupandaprodigy
Summary: Sorry for uploading the wrong story. I've fixed it. Just a little oneshot on shirong and shifu during the father crime episode. You should watch the episode from loa to understand this.


**Sorry for uploading the wrong sotry first up, this is the correct one.**

**Hello guys, I'm back. I'm feeling a bit better and I came up with this useless oneshot by writing very little a day. It's pretty average and it's a ****shifu/shirong oneshot kind-of-ish. It takes place in the father crime loa episode. If you haven't watched the episode, you won't understand this story.**

**A/N(Updated 5:14 PM) I'll take TiPo suggestions from anyone if they have any. The only thing I don't take is ideas for songfics because I'm not that into them. And, oh yeah before I forget, this story is for Fox Mcloud who gave avarice as a suggestion in my Tipo shorts. I'm using it for this because I couldn't come up with anything for the shorts with this word.**

There was a loud bang that came from the room that Shirong was supposed to stay in for the room. Po stormed into the room, as did the other five masters. Frantically looking around, they realized that Shirong, Shifu's father, had been kidnapped. "The croc bandits! They've taken Shirong!" Po exclaimed. Tigress thought for a moment and said, "The bandits said they were working for Tong Fo when we encountered them this morning. So they must have taken Shirong to Tong Fo's headquarters." The others nodded and were about to go after the bandits when Shifu intercepted them at the palace doors. He looked at them sternly and commanded, "No, you may not go. Did you actually see any bandits?"

"No, but we heard him yelling and then there were crashes," Mantis explained.

Shifu picked up the bindle that his father carried and stroked his small beard before saying, "There's no proof he was kidnapped, he could've done this all himself." Tigress asked him, "Why would he do that?"

Shifu dropped the bindle again and replied, "Some type of trick, as always. He has some scheme in mind."

Po complained, "But...!"

"No, I forbid any of you from going after him," Shifu commanded sternly as he cut off Po. The five bowed and went back inside the palace. Po was about to follow them when something caught his eye. He saw a small pendant lying on the ground and picked it up.

"_Hmm... interesting," he thought. _

444444

Shifu sat in his room, looking at a painting of himself when he was a child. Shirong had his arm around a young Shifu, holding up a bamboo stick he had gotten him for his birthday. As Shifu was thinking about the earlier when he heard Po's voice. "Uh.. can I come in?" Shifu shook his head in annoyance when he saw Po inside his room and said, "You're already in." Po looked down at his feet and put on a guilty smile. He then asked innocently, "Oh, uh, can I not feel guilty about it?" Shifu took in a loud breath before asking, "What do you want Po?"

Po held up the pendant that he had found earlier and placed it in Shifu's paw and then said, "I think your dad was really kidnapped. Look I found this, it's solid gold. If he was faking, I don't think he would have left this behind." Shifu examined the pendant and shook his head. He frowned and said to Po, "Trust me Dragon Warrior. This is a scam. No one knows him as well as I do."

But Po wouldn't back down that easily. "But what if you're wrong Master Shifu! I mean, he's your dad and we should go after him. How would you feel if you were taken away and Tigress didn't come for you." At the mention of Tigress, Shifu's head jerked upward, meeting Po in a fierce glare. "Panda! My father has very different goals and that is why I am not going after him. He is a thief! I am not the same, therefore Tigress _would _come for me. But, since you won't back down, I'll tell you why we can't go after Shirong." Shifu started telling Po about his childhood, "From when I was three years old, my father and I traveled to different villages together selling ancient magical talismans that were supposed to cure the sick-"

But Po cut him off, "Wow! Where can I get one of those things?

"They were fake, Po. Sometimes we would get out of a village before people noticed the talismans were fake. When I was twelve, my father sat me down in front of the Jade Palace and told me he'd be back in five minutes. He didn't come back in five minutes, resulting in Master Oogway taking me into the Jade Palace." Po asked him if Shirong came back. Shifu held up a sword and replied, " Oh, he did come back, about ten years later. Traded us this golden sword for food and supplies." Po looked at the sword skeptically and scratched his head, "Uh, that's wood." Shifu nodded and said, "Exactly. Whenever my father shows up, it's always a trick. Well he's not going to make a sucker out of me this time."

Po began to leave, knowing he wouldn't be able to change his master's mind. But before leaving, he turned around and said, "Think about it: your dad can steal anywhere. He wouldn't come all the way here, unless he wanted to see you." On that note, Po stepped out of the room, leaving him to his own thoughts. What he and Shifu didn't know, though, was that Tigress had heard their conversation.

444444

Po ran through the bushes as he made for Tong Fo's lair. He heard a rustle in the leaves behind him. Immediately, he got into his defensive stance. "Who's there? Show yourself." He heard more rustles and someone stepped through the bushes, revealing... "Tigress?" She looked at him, startled, and said, "Oh hello Po. I didn't realize you were there." Po raised his eyebrow and said, "Are you here 'cuz Shifu told you to bring me back?"

"Wha... No! I thought he sent you to bring _me _back." Po smirked and said, "So it seems we're on the same page then?" Tigress nodded and said, "I've never disobeyed Shifu before, but he is my father. So that makes Shirong my grand father. I can't just let him be taken by a bunch of bandits." Po smiled, happy that Tigress cared about Shirong. They both resumed running through the bushes on their way to Tong Lo's lair to get back Shirong.

444444

After Po had left the room, Shifu sighed and took a look at the pendant one more time. He remembered all the good moments he had with his father. Shifu realized that his father had cared for him, though his greed for money was more. But as he pondered over the events more, he came to a conclusion. "I will come for you, father," he set off for Tong Fo's lair, on a mission to rescue Shirong.

**There, it's done. I told you it was sucky. Please review and tell me how much it sucks. Lol Jk. Constructive criticism (;**


End file.
